Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an ink set, a printing method, and a printing apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Inkjet printing methods have become widespread because inkjet printing methods are advantageous over other printing methods in that inkjet printing methods have simple processes, can be easily accommodated to full-color operations, and can provide high-resolution images even when used on apparatuses having simple configurations.
Common methods for forming reflection images on transparent print media (base materials) based on printing with white inks and chromatic color inks include a “surface printing” method of firstly forming a white foundation on a transparent base material with a white ink and then forming an image with chromatic color inks such as yellow, magenta, cyan, and black in order for the final image to be seen from the side of the printed surface and a “backing printing” method of forming an image with chromatic color inks on a transparent base material and coating the image with a white ink in order for the final image to be seen from the side of the back surface through the transparent base material.
Also inkjet printing methods can form such images as described above by using white inks and various chromatic color inks. White inks used in inkjet printing methods have a good visibility on transparent print media and print media having a low brightness. Particularly, when the white inks are used in combination with chromatic color inks, inkjet printing methods can provide full-color images that are as clear as images printed on white print media. Therefore, inkjet printing methods are one of effective methods.
Hence, there is provided an inkjet white ink containing hollow resin particles having an external diameter of 0.1 μm or greater but 1 μm or less and an internal diameter of 0.05 μm or greater but 0.8 μm or less, insoluble in water-soluble solvents, and chemically non-reactive with binder resin components (see, e.g., Japanese Patent No. 3562754).
Further, Japanese Patent No. 4877224 describes that surface tensions of white inks are lower than surface tensions of color inks.